User talk:Bia Veras FW
Categories Please don't put the subordinate category on a Last Seen or decease meerkat like Charlie Gattaca who has been gone for many years now. That is only for currently living meerkats that are monitored in the study site. As far as we know they could have became dominance in other group. Decease meerkats have no rank since they are no longer in the group. We also don't use Missing Meerkat category now, because we have the Last Seen meerkats category for that. Thank you. Aniju Aura 10:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You know you can start writing pages about your mob, their meerkats and the stories abut them on Meerkats Fanon. I was just checking to see if you were still interested because I have not seen you edit there. Thank you. Please respond. Meerkats123 21:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If you need help I will help you. You don't have to write stories Just try to make a mob or two. If you need help choosing Meerkats I will help you with that too Meerkats123 22:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It is Scaredy Cat so there is a misspelling there. Thanx for noticing and correcting it. Sir Rock 13:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me start up some articles for meerkats who have none? Especially in the Kung Fu, Baobab and Sequoia were most of the meerkats don’t have article. We just need to start them up so hopefully other people will be tempted to add on to them as well. Even the Last Seen and Decease meerkats need articles. Thank you for your help. Aniju Aura 22:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) That;s okay, a few people have been away lately for various reasons. Anyways as for the articles, if you don't know too much about the meerkat. If you don't know too much about the meerkat just put what you can. The articles at least should have basic info like their ID code, the mob, parents and litters mates should be enough to start them off. And if the meerkat is still in their mob or was Last Senn or predated. Other info like birthdays can be filled in later when other people edit the article. We just need to get them started. Thank you for your help. Aniju Aura 23:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I know Suzi Two Tone MacFloozie's litter-mates and I am not sure why they were not comfirmed till now. However I am not sure who were her pups, she gave birth t a mix litter along with one of the other females. The Geckos page really needs updating so I am going to see if I can fix it up a bit and get this straighten out. Thank you for pointing this problem out to me. Aniju Aura 01:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The WikiKat Council was stopped when there was only three users working here but now that there are more people, I think we can start that up again. Aniju Aura 10:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Aztecs meerkats is correct. The category should be spelled the same way as the Mob's name. Sir Rock 23:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Also can you help me starte off the Kung Fu meerkats who don't have articles. There are many who are not in the group who need an article and many who are and don't have one. Sir Rock 23:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bia Verses Check out my new Wiki Tell me what think Here's a link http://wolfpackroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 22:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) What other wikis do you work on? Meerkats123 01:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I thougth that [[Kine Rascals|'Kine Rascals']] was the father of [[Flower Whiskers|'Flower Whiskers']]. Did you find out anything different that suggests that he was not? RussleH/KeeperS (preferably RussleH)-July 1, 2011 Flower's Father I was just wondering because it was no longer on either of Kine or Holly's pages that they had a rondevoo so I was curious. I'm trying to make a family tree for Flower (since it will cover meerkats all the way back to Venus and Mabili, prehaps even Mabili's mother). I wasn't trying to be offensive, just curious. RussleH___July 2. 2011 Oh no, it's okay i was just curious. Flower was my favorite meerkat and I was making a family tree so it kinda threw me off. It's okay. Oh, and I didn't take it as beign rude or "evil". I get alot of thatfrom Anuji Aura and i relly don't know why?!. But thanks anyway for the appology. Its a first! You Rock Flower! RussleH_July 4, 2011. YOur Pets ANimals WIki Hey, i wanted to invite you to join my new wiki, Your Pets Animals wiki and yes, that is how it is spelled. It was a typo. JOin to write about your pets. _RussleH_JUly 5, 2011 His page was entirely about his siblings. Plus that meerkat didn't have a name and didn't live long enough for any major events to make his page different. All that info can simply be placed on his two brothers. Aniju Aura 02:52, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix up The Dude's page? Meerkats123 03:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new blog Meerkats123 01:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 01:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I just came across this link today! I thought that you would be interested in viewing it. Please pass it on to anyone you know who likes meerkats and/or Meerkat Manor! http://www.facebook.com/#!/Gosa.meerkat.gang Meerkats123 22:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if you have Drie Doring info or not, but I am hoping you may know if some of the Drie Doring females had left the group. The numbers don't add up anymore and some of the females are no longer listed as being evicted, pregnant or anything on the LH but there is no saying of Last Seens or deaths. Just wondering if you knew or not. Aniju Aura 07:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC)